Teenage Terrors
by Radical618
Summary: The team has an interesting case involving a dead orphange manager. small shippiness [DL] and [FIESTA] T for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Finish up then get out of the shower!" The man named Jason Sexton yelled to one of his orphaned children. Sexton owned a very prestigious orphanage in Manhattan. More than 100 kids lived in his orphanage- not to mention the kids ranged from all ages.

He wrapped a towel around himself and walked out of the bathroom and into his room, and put on his plaid pajama pants. Rebecca, one of the orphans was stiff in the shower, scared to death of what Sexton had just done to her. She turned off the water slowly, and stepped out. She grabbed a near by towel. The softness felt comforting around her now very sensitive skin. He had left the door open a crack. She looked out of it to see where he was. The she heard an unfamiliar voice yelling for Sexton.

"Where are you Jason! Come out you two-faced mother fucker!" She saw the man turn to face her and saw Sexton cover the crack of the bathroom. She heard a gun shot, and saw Sexton fall to the ground- the anonymous man was no where to be found.

She opened the door, and stood over Sexton in her towel. He was dead. He wasn't breathing. She panicked. She ran into her bedroom, got dressed, and heard a knock at her door. It was Mrs. Thomson, one of the older maids.

"Sexton has been shot!" She yelled to Rebecca, grabbing her shoulders. "Brian and Joey have called the police. Stay here." She said in a worried tone. No one knew Rebecca was a witness. She didn't want anyone to find out.

"I love the night shift. Don't you Messer?" Hawkes asked sarcastically.

"My favorite." Danny answered. "Flack, what do you got for us?"

"Jason Sexton. 37 years old. Owned this orphanage. He wasn't married and had a B.A. in business."

"Explains how he owns the place then." Hawkes stated. "He was shot? Correct?"

"Seems one bullet did the trick." Danny said as he bent down over the body. He put on a glove and turned the body. "It wasn't a through and through. Looks like that bullet is still in there."

"Nice work gentlemen, look, the body's all yours, Hell, the crime scene is all yours." Flack said. "I gotta go do my normal stuff, have fun."

"It appears he's wet. Maybe he came out of the shower?" Hawkes observed.

"Explains the towel." Danny pointed to the towel. "I'll check the bathroom." He said wandering into it. "Hawkes! We got clothes in here- and they do not look like Sexton's."

"Those are definitely girls' clothes, they seem to be a teenagers."

"Yea, but what are they doin' in his bathroom?" Danny said, pointing his flashlight at the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

"Danny I got the DNA off of the clothes you collected form the bathroom for you." Lindsay said handing Danny the sheet. "I couldn't get a name, but, it is a female. You and Hawkes were right about that one."

"Great thanks Montana. So I say we go back to the orphanage, and get a line up of all the girls who are in their teens."

"Actually, that might not be needed. Look." She said, examining a shirt they found in the bathroom. "Kennedy High School."

"Lets go find the girl who goes to Kennedy then, shall we?"

Rebecca was just bout done with her shift when Lindsay and Danny walked into "Slinky's" a small diner about 2 blocks from the orphanage.

"Excuse me, sir." Danny asked the host, pulling out his badge. "Does a Rebecca Hunter work here."

"Last time I checked copper. She works in the back, lemme see if I can find her for ya, okay?"

Rebecca saw him coming and headed out the back door unnoticed. She headed home. She did not need the cops asking her questions. She was shocked that they had found out it was her who was the witness.

"She musta left. She ain't back there." The cashier told them.

"Alright well, thank you Mr.?" Danny paused.

"Flinn."

Mr. Flinn, thank you, we'll be in touch." Danny said as he held the door open for Lindsay. "I think we should head over to the orphanage, where else could she have gone?"

"Alright let's head over there." Lindsay said as she headed towards the orphanage.

When they arrived there they could not believe what they saw. Kids were everywhere. Short, tall, little, big, older, younger. All outside running around. Then A green shirt caught Lindsay's eye.

"Danny! That's her! She's wearing a Kennedy shirt." Lindsay said.

"Rebecca! Hey!" Danny yelled as they walked towards the house. They went up to her room and he stuck his foot out to hold the door before she closed it. "Time to stop runnin'." He said "NYPD, tell us what you know."

"I don't know anything, you've got the wrong person. I didn't kill Sexton."

"No one said you did, Rebecca. All we want to know is anything that will help us." Lindsay said calmly.

"Why me? There were other kids here last night. Ask them!"

"Why were your clothes in his bathroom Rebecca?" Danny pressed. He was becoming inpatient- kids were not his specialty.

"I was showering in there. All the other showers were taken. That's all nothing more." She said defensively.

"Was Mr. Sexton in the shower also?" Lindsay asked trying to shut Danny up.

"Why would you ask me that? I don't shower with other people."

"When we found Sexton he was wet and when we found his body your clothes were still in the bathroom." Danny stated, trying to sound calm, he didn't feel like pissing Lindsay off today.

"I suppose he was in the shower at some point, but, not with me." She said.

That was Danny's breaking point. "Listen Rebecca, if he was in the shower with you, we need to know!" He said heatedly at Rebecca, Lindsay glared at him. This was totally out of his character. He was never this impatient before.

"He was okay! He was. He told me to go in there and shower since the others were being used. So I went in, and he followed me. Then he, he…" Lindsay knew what he had one. And so did Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so we've got a homicide victim who raped a girl minutes before dying. If her story stands, it wasn't her." Stella said laying out the facts.

"She said the voice that was yelling for Sexton was a man's voice. Which rules out all women." Flack said trying to sound impressive.

"Not quite, Flack. Some form of voice alternator could've been used, we need something else to confirm a male."

"Fingerprints, from the crime scene Stella." Lindsay said heading to the computer. She put them into the scanner and they started searching in the database.

"What part of the scene?"

"The front door handle. See when Danny and I went there this afternoon, everyone was entering through the backdoor- there was no use of printing there. So we figured we'd print on the front door, chances are if there was a print, it could be the killers." Lindsay explained.

"Looks like you ladies have got a match to your print." Flack said motioning towards the computer.

"Steven Jones. On file for drugs and arson." Lindsay read off of the computer screen.

"Got that Don?" Stella asked.

"Way ahead of ya Stell." He said heading to his office.

"So where's Rebecca now Danny?" Mac asked.

"Still at the orphanage, there was no reason for us to take her away from there. No one else seemed suspicious to her. That's crazy though Mac, some guy in his thirties rapin' her. She said she hadn't heard of any of the other girls gettin' forced to have sex like she was. Why her?" He said, his phone ringing. "Flack what's up?" Danny asked, answering his phone. "Alright, I'll be right there."

"Anything new?"

"Possible suspect. Lindsay and I found fingerprints at the scene today- they musta came back to a guy."

"Lindsay!" Mac called.

"Yea Mac? Everything okay?"

"Yes, everything's fine. I need you to go back to the orphanage. Take Stella with you, she knows a thing or two about these orphanages and how they're run. Also check up on Rebecca, make sure she's okay."

"On my way." Lindsay told him taking out her phone, she proceeded to call Stella.

"I didn't kill Sexton, or whatever his name is, was, whatever!" Steven Jones yelled out. "I deliver packages to his place. I spoke to the guy once and tat was it."

"Where you at the orphanage last night Mr. Jones?" Flack pressed.

"Yea, but I was deliverin' a package to some kid who lives there."

"Who was the kid? C'mon names, names lets go!" Flack yelled.

"Brian somethin' or other, a kid in his teens. Can I go now please, I'm runnin' late as it is." Jones urged.

"Yea, yea, but we'll be in touch, alright buddy?" Flack said, handing him a card.

"Fuck off coppers." He said heading back into his truck.

"Haven't heard that in a while." Flack said amused.

"Ya sure about that?" Danny said. "That guy was helpful in one way- he was at the crime scene last night. We need to connect him to the vic or we got nothin' for Mr. Jones."

"Lindsay I'll stay down here and ask how the place is normally run- I know a thing or two, why don't you go up and talk to Rebecca a little bit more. Find out some stuff on her background."

"Sure, sounds like a plan." Lindsay headed up the stairs and found Rebecca's room. She knocked.

"It's open!" She heard her yell.

"Rebecca it's me again, Detective Monroe. I was wondering if we could talk again, real quickly."

"I guess, what do you need?" Rebecca asked carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

"These people are horrible at running a home. They have no organization, of any kind. The kids do whatever they want whenever they want. Have you seen those kids? The 10 year old girls are like miniature prostitutes. I should get in there and show those half-wit's how to run a goddam business!" Stella complained then next day. "I'm sorry I'm going crazy now, so any news on a murder weapon yet?" She asked Danny. "Danny? Hello?"

"Wha-what? No, no murder weapon yet. We've got nothing except a fingerprint of a moron who delivers boxes to the orphanage, and the bullet Sid pulled from the vic."

"Any weapon matches?" Stella asked hoping for a positive answer.

"Mac and Hawkes are down there now." Danny's phone started ringing, it was Flack. "Flack, whad'ya got for me?"

"Any matches on a gun yet Mac?" Stella said putting ear muffs on as she walked into ballistics.

"No, not yet. This bullet is a tough one though, haven't seen many like this. Where's Danny and Lindsay?"

"Danny went to meet Flack, he got the kid who the package was supposedly delivered to. And Lindsay is, actually, I haven't seen Lindsay all day. She could be back at the orphanage, I'll call her and find out."

"Brian Weston?"

"Yea, that's me. Can I go now, I totally didn't kill Sexton, alright bro?"

"We just need conformation on a package you received on the night of Sextons death, alright kid?"

"Package? I didn't get no package. I saw Steve though, he was there, but he didn't give no package to me, know what I'm sayin'?"

"Did he have a package with him when he was at your place?" Danny asked suspiciously.

"Yea, but I dunno who he dropped it off to, Kyle Crawford maybe. He gets packages a lot." Brian answered.

"Are there any kids who had a problem with Sexton?" Flack asked his usually question.

"None of the kids would want to kill him, if that's what your sayin'. He was cool; let us do a lot of cool stuff."

"Alright well thank you Brian. Hey, if we need you we're gonna ask you for info, alright?" Danny told him.

"Yea, no problem."

"Think it's time we talk to Kyle Crawford. See what package was delivered to him." Flack said in a devilish tone.

"Where have you been Lindsay? Mac's been looking for you." Stella pressed.

"I know, I need to go tell him. Rebecca called me in a panic, I had to rush down there and make sure everything's alright. She said she couldn't get the image out of her head, so I asked her to explain it, turns out the gun fired once, just like we predicted, then the guy ran."

"Which way did he run?"

"Out the front door, she didn't catch a face, but she remembered him wearing a hat."

"A hat? What kind of hat."

"A trucker hat, which read "Nasty Nick's"."

"Looks like we're gonna need good ol' Flack again huh?"

"Yep, it sure does."


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyle Lawler. And yea, I got a package the other night, don't mean I killed Sexton."

"Didn't say it did, just asked if you got a package, so settle down alright kid?" Danny said impatiently. "Kids these days, think you all are smarter than us."

Kyle gave Danny a smirk. "You guys think we're stupid too alright? Listen the package then Steve brought to me was no more than clothes from my grandma. She likes to send me stuff, you know, she's your typical grandma. There was nothin' in that package that coulda killed a fly."

"Could we see the contents of your package by any chance? Or do you still have the box?"

"Steve took the box back, said he would get rid of it for me. But yea, you can see the clothes if you want, I'm wearin' them." Danny walked over and checked his pockets. Nothing.

"Alright Kyle, you're free to go. But if anything pop's up that's gotta do with you-." Flak told him as he walked out.

"You know where to find me bro."

"I hate it when kids call me bro!" Flack said, aggravated.

"Why would Steve, want the box back?" Danny said to Flack.

"That's your department, and right now your girl is pagin' me, so uh, I gotta go respond." Flack said showing Danny his phone.

"Yea, and you mother is comin' over for dinner tonight." Danny said sarcastically as he pushed Flack aside to leave the room.

"You paged?" Flack asked Lindsay minutes later.

"Yea, I need you to find a place for me and Stella."

"Name it." Flack said pulling out his notepad.

"Nasty Nick's." Lindsay told him eagerly.

"Pizza place about 5 blocks from the orphanage. It ain't too bad Montana, you should try it sometime." Danny said as he walked past them down to the break room.

"Messer anything with the word "Nasty" in it is off my list." She called back to him. "Thanks anyway Flack. It looks like Danny's in the mood for some pizza, so I'll run down there with him and see what we can find."

"Boom. I'm in." Danny said making his way back in the opposite direction.

"Have fun you two, don't do anything stupid." Flack called to them. They rounded the corner as Stella came around it. Flack checked his watch, it was 1:30. "Stell, you hungry?"

She checked her watch. "It is about lunch time isn't it? Yea, sure, what're in the mood for?"

"Wanna grab some dogs and bring 'em back up here? Or you wanna go to a sit down?"

"Let's mix it up and go sit down, how bout some Chinese."

"Bo Ling's?"

"Excellent choice."

"It was an extremely rare Russian AVT. Must've been purchased illegally." Hawkes stated to Mac. One shot will do the trick."

"Nice work Sheldon, now onto the other un-answered questions, who did it, where's the gun, and why?"

"The best questions are always answered last Mac."

"As long as they're answered Sheldon, that's all I need."


	6. Chapter 6

"Nasty Nicks- a New York delicacy. By the look on you face you've never been here before, have you Montana?" Danny said as he pushed up his glasses with his knuckle.

"I try to steer clear of these "Nasty" places. I like to think what I'm eating is good."

"Ignore the name Montana, first rule of eating in New York. It's the taste you're looking for. But we're not here to eat are we?" He said knowing Lindsay oh too well. She's never wanted to eat lunch with him, why start now?

"Oh well we can eat, I'm starving, I just need some answers first. You know the hat-."

"Yea the hat said "Nasty Nick's", I know the whole story." He said opening the door. "After you." He said holding the door for Lindsay. She walked inside. It was crowded. Very crowded. It looked like this place was the place to be.

"Can I help ya's?" A man with a very stubby-haired chin said to them.

"Table for two."

"This way." Danny and Lindsay followed the man to the back of the restaurant. They sat down and ordered. No one in the restaurant was wearing a trucker hat. No one in the restaurant was wearing any sort of hat. "Order?"

"I large pizza, just cheese today." Danny ordered, unhesitant. The man walked away, as Danny swiveled his head to get a better look around, it was extremely difficult to see with all the people in here. "You want something to drink Montana?" He asked her as he faced forward again. But she was focused on something else.

"It looks like they're selling hats in that display case up front." She told Danny as she squinted to get a better look. "I'm going to go check. Oh, a Bud Light will work."

"Yea, yea. I'll be here." He said nodding his head. Lindsay walked over to the counter and discovered her eyes hadn't gone to Hell yet- there were indeed hats in the display case. All trucker hats, all the same color, all saying "Nasty Nick's". There was a man standing at the register.

"Excuse me. Do you have a record of the hats you've sold within the last week?" She asked him.

"Why? You need a reference before you buy one?" He asked laughing.

"No," she started to answer flashing her badge. "A suspect in a case was wearing one of these hats. I was wondering if I could look for any familiar names."

"Yea, you got it." The man said, all of a sudden becoming very corporative. He handed her a list minutes later from the past week.

"Thank you very much sir." She said as she walked back to where she and Danny sat. "I got the sales paper from the past week, maybe a familiar name will pop up." She said as she began to skim through the list. She handed Danny the second piece of paper and he began to skim as well.

"Boom." Danny exclaimed a minute later "That name ringin' any bells?"


	7. Chapter 7

"You think killing a man makes you one Brian? Is that how it works these days?" Flack asked him. He was about an inch away from Brian's face. Veins were popping out of Flack's neck. Brian was silent.

"Here, we'll help tell the story." Stella said, pulling out pictures from a case file. "Jason Sexton. He owned the orphanage. According to you he was a pretty cool guy. Correct?" Brian did nothing. "That's fine, I'll continue. Where'd you learn to fire an ATV? Better yet, where'd you get one?" She looked to Brian again. He had a small grin on his face.

"Kyle's grandpa sent him the gun. I stole it and shot Sexton. Can I go now?"

"You shot a man and you want to leave? Kids are unbelievable." Flack said laughing.

"I saw him enter that fucking shower with Rebecca. She's my girl. And I'm not gonna let no bastard touch her."

"Very romantic. I'm sure that turns her on." Flack said, pacing around the room.

"Where's the gun now Brian? And the Nasty Nicks hat? Where are they?"

"There in my room. Just shackle me and get me the fuck outta here! I killed the guy alright. And I'm damn proud of it."

"Get this loser outta here." Stella said closing the case file.

Lindsay and Danny returned with the gun and hat in evidence bags.

"Job well done Montana. How bout some dinner?"

"Anything but Nasty's."

"What you didn't like the pizza?"

"Thought it was great. Every time I go in there I'm gonna think of a 30 year old raping a teenager." She said walking away.

"Thank you Lindsay, now I will be too."


End file.
